


Liar

by EtherealEssence



Series: QuickShots [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little drabbles that may evolve into stories but for now are just snapshots into characters minds, feelings and au's I wish existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

He lied to me. They all lied, but he was mine. He wasn't like any of them. He wasn't normal but he was Roy. He was a thief but he was honest. He told me when he met me what he really thought about me. No one had ever done that before. And then he lied.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like any drabbles and want them expanded just message me and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
